User talk:Australopithecusman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ray Harryhausen's Creatures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse he i wwas just wandering if medusa should be added to the humans page as she did used to be before being snakeafied. 17:43, 15/5/2012 spellbinder666 YO! do you know who these monsters are? you havent been around for a while, hope your not dead.Spellbinder666 18:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat at some point, the wiki could do with some workdoing to it and am wondering how i can help.Spellbinder666 (talk) 19:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks about the promotion! I'm going to fix all the pages i start with the movies and i end with the creatures. The movie infobox is succesfull. I tried to create a monster infobox but it isn't good enough. I am going to create a better one when i fix the film articles. The monster infobox is ready all i did was change "tp" on the the gwangi page to "To" a spelling mistake, not sure why i got a welcome note Kamata Kun (talk) 03:42, March 20, 2019 (UTC)Kamata kun